


Pleasant Thoughts

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to beat the winter chills<br/>This story is a sequel to Pleasant Thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Can't think of any, it's really too short to make notes about. (If I make any mistakes, don't kill me, I'm new.) And it's a total PWP, fair warning.

## Pleasant Thoughts

by Trilly

Author's disclaimer: Um, they're not mine, but I can wish? :) Story IS mine though and it was fun to write. September 3 1998, copyright for the story is mine, don't tattle on me to the show's TPTB just because the characters are theirs.

* * *

Pleasant Thoughts   
by Trillseekr@aol.com--and it's a total PWP, fair warning. 

He didn't care if they never got to the restaurant, as long as Jim didn't stop kissing him. Instead of moving toward the entrance, Jim had pulled Blair into a nearby alley and pushed him up against a hard brick wall. He'd never expected this sort of behavior, but wasn't going to question it for fear of it stopping. Even the night-chilled brick behind him wasn't a concern. 

Slow, tender kisses at his mouth, eventually moved down over his throat, pausing to worship the throbbing pulse at its base. He felt the wet touch of Jim's tongue and arched convulsively. Rubbing himself against every contact point with Jim's body, he felt Jim's arousal in a faint trembling of the rock- hard muscles. Afraid words would shatter whatever luck had started this, he communicated his need with the movements of his body alone. 

Jim seemed receptive to the messages. His hands quickly moved to the fastenings of clothing between them, then slowed again, deliberately undoing buttons and zipper, finding the skin beneath. Blair's breath turned to gasps as he felt himself caressed. 'Oh god Jim, please...' he begged inwardly, his only thought as Jim's hands explored him in detail. Blair shivered more strongly, beginning to sway back and forth under the caresses. 

Anyone passing the alley would have seen only shadowed figures, obscured by the lack of streetlights nearby and by the draped folds of their winter jackets. Though Jim had bared his lover from throat to hips for his hands, he could have put him together again in a moment if necessary. Though Blair's state of need made that a disagreeable option. He moaned as Jim's touch remained light. He sucked hungrily at Jim's offered mouth, hoping his urgency would be contagious. But Jim just continued to tease him with feathery strokes, over all the spots that drove Blair the most crazy. However Jim knew about the sensitive spots in his neck, the hollows of his collarbone, the way he liked his nipples brushed, Blair ceased to wonder as sensation overcame him. Nothing else mattered but this. Jim was using hands, lips, and even teeth to bring every nerve to a sweet, achingly sharp arousal. 

Finally Jim dropped to his knees before Blair, smiling at hearing a groan of anticipation rumble its way from that heaving chest. Gripping Blair's hips, he held him up with that alone, pinning him to the wall and preventing the reflex of thrusting. As he began to trace up and down Blair's erection with tiny flicks of his tongue, he enjoyed the feeling of having been successful at completely seducing his Guide. Blair was melting in his mouth, gasping and making the most beautiful helpless sounds of need. He was close to bursting, needing only a little more attention to bring him there. Tuning in to Blair's racing pulse, both in his ears and against his lips, he took the shaft as far as it could go into his mouth. Blair fought, bucked in his grasp, and finally came, hanging his head to his chest as the waves of ecstasy took over. 

"Oh Jim..." he said as his voice returned. 

"Blair are you coming?" He heard a slight tone of annoyance in Jim's voice that didn't fit what had just occurred. 

"Jim?" he asked fuzzily. 

"Blair, come on! Get out of the truck already...geez I thought I was the only one who zoned around here. Where were you at?" Jim's voice came from a few feet outside Blair's rolled-up, steamed window. 

Blair snapped out of his favorite fantasy, and after a few steadying breaths, climbed out of the truck and followed Jim into the restaurant. 

(So do you guys hate me now or what? <g> Y'know I will take feedback.) 


End file.
